From Hawaii to Happiness
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: Raven and Jonathan are now 18 and are on a Vacation with their parents but will Derek and Casey freak when they find out what their little girl is planning?
1. Chapter 1

From Hawaii to Happiness

Disclaimer: I only own Jonathon, Katie, Raven, and the plot. Everything else either belongs to Disney and the writers of Life with Derek or The United States. (Sorry I pulled this, I saw some errors and was fixing them.)

Chapter 1

(December 31st 2029)

Raven got up to her room at the Hotel and started digging through her luggage looking for her Dress bag. She had made sure to pick up a Dance dress just for New Years. Finally locating it she hung it on the hook on the back of her bedroom door. She than took a shower and did up her hair and nails. Finally getting them just right she put on her dress. It clung to her perfectly and she knew Jonathon wouldn't be able to resist it. No sooner had she gotten her makeup in place there was a knock on her room door. She knew who it was before opening it.

Raven sauntered over to the door and opened it just enough to see out.

"Oh, it's only you Jon. I thought it might have been that guy who rubbed lotion on my back," she teased him.

"Let's just hope your dad doesn't find out you've been seeing guys behind his back."

"I don't think dad would mind as long as he finds that the guy hasn't corrupted his princess."

"What's left to corrupt?"

Jonathon got a smack on the arm for that remark. Finally having enough of her verbal and now physical abuse he held his arm out for her to take. He led her out of her room and they were in the elevator when her phone went off.

"Hello? Oh hey mom. We're in the elevator heading down to the party on the beach. No the other one. Yeah the teen one. Okay I'll tell him. Alright I love you too. No wait I didn't want to, Hi daddy," Jonathon tried hard not to laugh at Raven's attempt to get off the phone with her family, "Uh huh. I will daddy. Fine I'll tell him now," she put her hand over the mouth end of the phone, "My dad says if you make a pass at me you die and yours said if you don't your disowned."

"Gee, gives me the feeling that they want me to ask you out and don't at the same time."

Raven giggled at that.

"Okay. Uh huh. Okay than. I love you too. Okay. Bye daddy." She closed her phone and handed to him. "Put this in your pocket and don't let me see it till tomorrow morning."

When Jonathon had first knocked on the door it took all his will power not to let his jaw drop. She was breath taking. She decided to go away from her usual black to a deep forest green. Her dress went all the way down to the floor and hugged her curves in all the right places. There was a silver sash tied off into an elegant bow in the back. The only black on the entire thing was that on the neckline which hugged her breast without the aid of straps. It showed the right amount of cleavage. She leaned against the doorframe and showed where the slit was on the side by jutting her leg out just a bit.

Keeping himself in control he kept up with their normal game of casual flirting but with him it was more than that. His sayings had his heart in them and knowing his luck she was only kidding with him. Jonathon half expected her to run off with the first guy that approached her at the dance but she stayed with him. When a slow song came up she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. They danced every song together except for 2 or 3 when they took a breather for some alcohol. Raven had a rum and Coke and he just had straight vodka.

At midnight Jonathon leaned in to give her a kiss and that's when she finally made her move. Before either of them knew it they were back in her room and halfway to the bed when he pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Are you kidding? I've been trying to do this for the past year."

Her dress was easy enough to get out of but when they hit his pants she started toying with him.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to rob me."

"Naw, I'm just happy to see ya."

Raven giggled at his remark. She was more than a little drunk since there was more Rum than Coke in her drink. She sobered up though when she finally released his erection. He reached into his pants, which were now on the floor, and pulled out a condom.

Raven started kissing him again and Jon barely had enough time to put it on before she pushed him onto the bed and was straddling him. She lowered herself and apart from the slight pain from her first time she got used to the feel. They were able to set a steady pace and soon both were letting out their own moans of pleasure.

Jonathon was able to maneuver her beneath him and soon they were going faster matching thrust for thrust. He could feel his release and the way she was clamping down on him he took it as she was about there. Finally right before he came she climaxed which triggered his when she moaned his name.

Rolling off of her so he didn't crush her, he pulled her to him. Placing a small kiss on her forehead and took a deep breath. It was now time to bear his soul to the girl he had loved ever since he could remember, he just hoped she felt the same way.

"Raven, I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"Raven, remember when we were kids and I used to try to hug you constantly? Or I would make sure you always got the bigger scoop of Ice cream so you wouldn't cry?"

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's because I'm in love with you."

There he had said it, he had bared his soul for her to see and couldn't do anything to take it back without it being crushed.

"Jonathon, are you serious?"

"Raven, you know I would never joke about that especially after what just happened."

After a couple moments of silence he became worried.

"Raven, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I just can't believe it. I mean I knew your friends liked me but that explains why they never made a pass."

"So…"

"Will you stop worrying? Of course I love you. It took me a while to realize it but mom pointed out a few things and it became clear."

Raven pulled Jonathon tighter to her and soon fell asleep in the comfort of his arms that she had always found.

Just like their parents had found each other so had Raven and Jonathon and no matter what they weren't going to let anything come between them. Not even their parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Only own Katie, Raven, Jonathon, and the plot

Disclaimer: Only own Katie, Raven, Jonathon, Brad, and the plot. Everything else belongs to Disney, the writers of Life with Derek, and the states belong to Obama. (Sorry again for pulling. Fixed some things.).

Chapter 2

(January 1st 2028)

When Raven woke up the next morning she wasn't surprised to find she was alone. Getting up she headed towards the bathroom and took a quick hot shower and got ready for another day on the beach.

Once out of her room she ran into her mom and aunt Katie who cornered her and made her tell what happened the night before.

"Nothing happened. We went to the party, danced, he gave me a kiss on the cheek at midnight and that's it."

Katie and Casey both rolled their eyes and let her off for now.

Raven flopped onto her towel next to her dad and proceeded to rub sunscreen on herself.

"Don't forget your back sweetie."

"I can't reach it dad. Maybe I should ask one of these surfer guys if he could do it for me."

"Like hell you will. The only guy even close to your age that I will let near you is Jonathon and even that will be under protest."

"Fine I'll go ask mom then."

Derek just shook his head as he watched his daughter walk off.

Raven had not even walked that far from her dad when a random surfer came up to her.

"Hey beautiful, name's Brad, I saw you last night with that guy at the party. How about you ditch him and spend the day with me?"

Before a word had come out of her mouth someone behind her spoke up.

"Walk away or be thrown."

Raven spun around to find Jonathan behind her.

"What's your problem man? Can't stand a little competition?"

"That doesn't bug me cause I know I can whip you easily but you'd also have to deal with her father." Jon pointed behind him and that's when Raven noticed her dad walking over.

"Something wrong here kids?"

"No sir just instructing this surfer here which way the water is," Jon said with a smirk.

"Thanks man. Later dudes." And he took off with his board in hand.

Derek turned back to the pair of teenagers in front of him.

"Did you two have fun last night."

"Yeah it was fun Mr. Venturi. I kept your daughter away from riff raff like him all night."

"Good job Jonathan," turning to his daughter, "Weren't you going to find your mother?"

"Yes daddy. See ya later Jon."

As Jonathan nodded good-bye Derek pulled the 16 year old to one side.

"So you two seem to be the best of friends. Isn't that depressing?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"Jon it's ok to call me Derek. And I'm not blind dude, I know you like my daughter…"

"No no no no no, I don't like…"

"Jonathan chill. I'm not angry. It's ok that you like Raven. I'm just letting you know as her father that I approve of you dating her."

"Really sir err I mean Derek."

"Yeah, but as her father I have to tell you that if you do anything to hurt her I will kill you."

Derek broke out into a loud laugh as Jon chuckled nervously.

"But seriously I will hurt you," and with that he walked off toward the hotel leaving Jonathan slightly shaken.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Only own Katie, Raven, Jonathon, and the plot. Everything else belongs to Disney, the writers of Life with Derek, and the states belong to Obama. (Finally new chapter. Yay!)

Chapter 3

Raven made her way over towards Casey to finish her Sunscreen and found her mom and Katie laughing.

"What so funny?"

"We saw the incident on the beach. Right now your mom and I are betting on the type of talk Derek is giving my son."

"Knowing your father it's the whole 'I'll kill you if you hurt her but you can date her so have fun'."

Raven spun around quickly and saw what they were talking about. She too started to giggle at the talk and returned back to the reason why she had walked over.

"Mom can you put some sunscreen on my back?"

"Sure sweetie. So how did the dance go last night?"

"I told you nothing happened."

"And I let it slide because your father was there."

"Ok, so we danced, had a little to drink, and ended up in my room." Raven decided to make herself very interested in her water that was put in front of her.

"And?"

"And nothing."

Casey and Katie shared a knowing look that had Raven rolling her eyes at.

"As long as you two are being safe about doing nothing I don't care. Just remember if your father finds out or his than Katie and I can't help either of you out of it."

"Ok mom. But I am 18, I don't really need permission any more."

"I know, just please be careful."

Raven turned and walked back towards the beach where she laid back down next to Derek.

"So let me guess, your mom and Katie were betting on me about the lecture I gave Jon?"

"Pretty much. Mind telling the curious cat?"

"I was letting him know it was ok to date you. Not that you two need my permission…"

"I'll always be your little girl daddy, no matter how old I become."

"I know, I just can't believe it. It was only yesterday that you started kindergarten, now you graduate high school in a few months."

"And then I'm of to Minnesota University in the states and Jon stays in Canada with you guys.'

"Speaking of which, why are you going to MU again?"

"It's not to get away from you dad, they have the program I need for my writing."

"I'm just saying the college Jonathan is going to is a lot cheaper."

"And I told you, MU is giving me a good scholarship. I only have to pay 1200 a year instead of the full 3000."

"But what about Jonathan? You expect the poor guy to wait for you while your off in a different country studying around those Americans?"

"Jon is cool with this because he knows how much my writing means to me."

"Ha, you admit it, you are dating him."

"Well… I… Damn! Yes (Sigh) we're dating."

"And yet you still want to go to some far off school."

"Dad we don't live that far from it. It's only a couple hundred miles."

"Raven, I just don't think it's fair to make him wait for you here."

"I don't think he'd have a problem of waiting for me here," She gestured towards the water and the surfers making her point.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Just think about it please? Or at least talk to him about it again, I don't think he's telling you the full truth when you discuss your college plans with him."

"Fine, I'll think about it and give you my decision after the vacation, so in 3 days."

Raven picked up her towel knowing it was the only way to get her father to drop the subject and headed back towards her room. Outside her door was a letter for her. Picking it up, she opened the door and walked in.

Throwing her towel into the bathroom and bouncing on the bed she opened it.

_Raven,_

_Sorry about this morning. Mom does wake up checks so I had to be back in the room before hand. Last night was amazing to say the least. I hope you don't regret your decision about it. We need to talk though. Meet me in my room tonight around 11._

_Love,_

Jonathan

AN: (I'm so sorry it took me this long to finally write this chapter. I had been kicking around some ideas and none of them seemed to fit. R&R.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Katie, Raven, Jonathan, and the plot everything else is not mine.

Chapter 4

Raven couldn't believe it. Was he actually going to already break up with her? Typical guy, he gets what he wants and then dumps you for the newer model.

'I'm just freaking myself out. He would never do that.'

Raven arrived outside his room a minute before 11 o'clock, to anxious to wait in her room for the inevitable. Looking up and down the corridor of the hotel floor she knocked twice and was greeted by Jonathan with his hair still wet from a shower and a towel around his waist.

"You're early."

"Actually if you look on a clock I'm on time. It's called being punctual."

"Right, just come in and wait for a quick sec while I find some pants."

Raven sat down on the couch in Jon's room and looked around. It had the same set up as hers with the TV next to the window except his view looked out on the street towards all the clubs and restaurants, hers showed a view of the Ocean.

"K. So what's up?"

"You tell me, you invited me here."

"Right… well I talked to your dad, or rather he scared and cornered me into talking to him. He gave his permission about us but I'm not so sure 'us' is going to work."

Confusion crossed her face as tears welled up in her eyes.

"So we're breaking up before we even started dating? WTF!"

Jon sat next to her and pulled her into a hug before she started crying.

"NO! I'm just saying that since you're so adamant about going away to college that I wasn't sure I would fit into the picture."

"Oh Jonathan, if this was such a big deal why didn't you talk to me sooner about it?"

"Well at first I was just losing my best friend and it hurt like hell but know that we're fully together it was like someone just stomped on my stomach and was stabbing my heart."

"Jonathan," Raven took his face into her hands and kissed him lightly on the lips, "No matter how far the distance I will still love you and want to be with you. Is this what you been working yourself up over? The possible fact that I might want to leave you for other guys?"

Nodding his head he started to look down and Raven couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Jonathan asked looking a bit upset at her outburst.

"You just look like a lost puppy and it was so cute."

"Hey, Guys aren't cute, we're manly."

"Whatever."

Grabbing his hand she pulled him towards the door of the room.

"Get a shirt on, there's a party with a bonfire a little ways away, we may be able to make it before all the Rum is gone."

"What is it with you and Rum?"

"What can I say, I love the coconut contrast against my Coke taste."

Jonathan just laughed and pulled her into a kiss. The two didn't even make it down to the beach but retreated backwards into the room closing the door and landing on the couch.

**(AN: Sorry guys no sex for this Chapter. I mean they are doing it but no details so fast forward button.)**_(Author holds up 'click' remote.)_

"Jon are you up?"

Rolling over Jonathan noted that it was 5 in the morning.

"NO MOM! SLEEPING!"

"Ok just come down for breakfast when you do get up."

He just rolled back over and on top of something…that moves?

"Oh, morning angel."

"Shut up and get off of me. What time is it?"

"5 a.m. mom already did room check twice."

"Crap. It's 5?"

Raven rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Can I join?"

Raven just shrugged and moved over as he got in.

"So what's with the moodiness? Princess not a morning person?"

"You could say that. You could also say that if I don't get caffeine within the next hour you might become my dead boyfriend."

After the shower and getting dressed in what she wore the night before, Raven looked down the hallway before rushing across the hallway to her room.

Jonathan followed her casually and laughed as she rushed to get the door open.

"Afraid daddy might see you doing the walk of shame?"

"No, afraid daddy might kill you for making me do the walk of shame."

A look of seriousness crossed his face and rushed into the room behind her.

"At least you already got a shower."

"Ya, here can you help me with this."

Once in the room Raven had rushed to the bedroom to get her swimsuit on and had come back out trying to tie her top.

"Sure no problem."

'Knock, Knock'

Horror crossed both of their faces and Raven tried to make it look like Jonathan was just waiting for her to get ready.

Raven opened the door to find her father outside.

"Jon's not in his room so I figured he was here."

"Ya, he just got her a few minutes ago to wake me up."

"Well your mom and Katie want to see you in our room when you're ready. Jon, I know a stack of waffles calling our name downstairs. Your dads waiting."

"Normal people don't wake up this early dad."

"I know but since when has your mom and Katie been normal?"

Raven walked past her dad and headed down a couple doors to her parent's rooms. The guys weren't even out of the hallway yet and they could still here Casey Venturi yell, "**RAVEN MARIE VENTURI WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?**"

Looking back the men noticed the door was only a quarter open when she yelled it. Derek looked back at Jonathan and asked, "Do you have something to do with this?"

Both teens knew they were in a world of shit for last night's events.

AN: Dun Dun DAAAAAAAA. Sorry for the cliffhanger. More soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yet again I own Katie, Raven, Jonathan, and the plot. Everything else is not mine.

Chapter 5

Raven went into the room and stood in front of a fuming Casey.

"Well? Where were you last night?"

"At what time mother?" Raven asked in her most angelic voice that she could muster.

"You know what time. Curfew is midnight and I check in at 12:05 now where were you since you obviously weren't in your room."

"I was with Jonathan and then went to a party on the beach."

"So why was he in his room at 12:05 but you weren't?"

"Can I plead the 5th?"

"Raven!" Casey warned.

"Ok, I fell asleep in his room on the couch. Nothing happened."

"So he was trying to cover your ass yet again?"

"Yes."

"Raven this is the second time that this has happened. You can't keep expecting him to bail you out when you're drunk."

"Whoa. I never said anything about being drunk. I just said I fell asleep in his room."

"Well given your past track record you can't blame me for jumping to that. You get that from your father though, he used to drink a lot at your age."

"So can I go now?"

"No you may not, I think you should spend the day with us. That means no sun tanning."

"Oh, Raven, what were you doing in my sons room anyways?"

"We were talking about prom in a few months and me going off to college."

"So you're still headed to MU? What about all of us, you just going to ditch us?"

"Of course not aunt Katie. It's just I needed to spread my wings in more room than Canada has to offer."

Katie and Casey exchanged a knowing look but didn't know how wrong they were about the reason why she was leaving.

Derek was questioning Jonathan to the same extent except it was more along the lines of…

"Why was she in your room past curfew?"

"We were discussing her going off to college and the possibility of a prom date."

"What did she decide on college?"

"She's still going away."

"And prom?"

"She said she'd think about it."

"That sucks dude."

"Tell me about it Uncle D."

"On the bright side son, you won't be too far away from each other."

"Ya, but dad, think about it, she's going to have a blast at University, I'm stuck here."

"And what's wrong with here?"

"Nothing dad it's just that I want to be with her."

"Ok, let's talk about hockey now, all this talk about my daughter is starting to freak me out."

"I'm actually gonna head down and catch some waves. I'll see you guys later."

Jonathan ran back to his room to grab his surfboard and checked on Raven while he was up there. Not finding her in her room he thought that she was already down on the beach tanning so he would see her then.

On the beach Jon didn't see Raven anywhere so shrugging his shoulders he went in and spent the entire day out on the water.

Dinner that night was interesting. Katie and Sam went off to a restaurant by themselves leaving Jon with the Venturi's. Derek and Casey excused themselves early stating there was a thing in their room that needed looking at and hurried away giggling like teenagers.

"I don't know which is worse, knowing what they are about to do or the fact that they ditched us to do it."

"I'd have to say being ditched by your parents but at least they left us alone."

"True. Hey, I was thinking, why don't you come with me?"

"To MU?"

"Ya, it'd be great. We could see each other every day, not have to worry about our parents breathing down our necks, and just have fun."

"I don't know Raven, I mean it's not like my dad owns B.I.C. (AN: read The Christmas Peace Treaty before asking questions about it please.) I can't really afford it."

"But like you said, my dad owns B.I.C. he would probably be happy to loan you some money."

"Remember though, they freaked out when they heard how much it was going to cost."

"And he's not paying for the entire thing. Maybe he could pay half and Uncle Sam (AN: I made a funny on accident.) could pay the other half."

"I don't know, maybe if your dad said yes."

"So we'll ask him tomorrow morning?"

"I guess."

Raven hugged Jon and sat back in her chair again.

"Now, you won't believe what our mom's made me do today. They took me shopping but wouldn't let me buy anything, I was the bag carrier. It was horrible. And then they went to…"

As Raven was describing her awful day Jon couldn't help but picture what it would be like to go to MU with Raven and not have to worry about their parents. Only if Derek said it would be ok though. Oh well one can dream.

**And cut. Take 5 and I will see you back here soon. Also I want to thank the 1 out of the 1,800 of you who read this story and actually reviewed. It helps to hear your feedback, after all this is for the readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yet again I own Katie, Raven, Jonathan, and the plot. Everything else is not mine.

Chapter 6

'Uncle D, need to talk about future, meet at 3pm by the shack on the beach, it's important. Jonathan'

At 2:50 Derek headed down to the beach so he could arrive a few minutes early. He was expecting to see Jonathan sitting with Raven having a drink, he did not however expect to see Raven there by herself waiting expectantly for him.

"Am I in trouble or is this a joke?"

"No joke, I figured you'd come without hesitation if you though Jon was asking you for advice on a future career."

"And he's not I take it."

"No, instead I propositioned him to go to MU with me."

"And what did he say?"

"That's the thing, he said no because he knows he cant afford it."

"So now we're at why I am here."

"I thought if you gave him half and his dad the other half that he'd be able to go."

"Raven, sweetie, you know that isn't possible."

"Why not?"

"Not only will Sam not ask for help to put his own son through college but Jonathan won't take my money either."

"But that's the thing dad he will if you present it to him as a 'here's your first paycheck, now while you're there I want you to be a field op and get information on the latest food crazy' and so on."

"Actually that's not a bad idea Raven. Let me talk to Sam and see how he feels about it."

"Thanks dad, I owe you."

"But raven, one thing, don't tell Jonathan just yet. I don't him to get his hopes up."

Raven nodded in understanding, gave her father a quick hug and bounded off down the beach for some more tanning and surfing.

Derek watched her go and knew no matter what Sam said he would try to get Jon into a good college whether it was with Raven or not.

That night Raven started packing since they had to leave the happy paradise the next night.

(Sigh) 'Too bad he won't be coming with me.'

_Derek and Sam had talked during dinner in hushed whispers and got up from the table early to finish the conversation in the room. Not even 20 minutes later they had called Casey's cell and her and Katie went up as well leaving the teens behind yet again._

"_What do you think they're discussing?"_

"_Who knows, probably some business decision," Raven half lied._

"_True. Must be something big though."_

"_Well I'm tired so I'm going to check in early."_

"_Oh ok," Jonathan said a little dejectedly._

"_I'll see you in the morning."_

_Raven walked over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before heading to the elevators._

Jonathan had sat at the table alone for a little while longer before heading up to his room to think on how he was going to ask his dad and his uncle for the cash to go to MU.

'Maybe if I come out right and tell them that I'll work it off in the shop then they'll let me go.'

Making up his mind, Jonathan went to open the door to go ask his dad. On the other side of the door was his dad and uncle both with serious looks on their faces.

"Dad I need to ask you something, I was just about to go to your room."

"I'm sorry son, but this is more important. Your uncle and I have some bad news for you."

**And that is where I leave you my dear readers, sorry for the month delay but a plot bunny came along and held my brain captive for a month unless if I wrote don another story idea which I finally did and it let go**. **Until next time, please Read, Review, and send no flames. JK. I like flames too. They help me understand what you want to read about.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own only Raven, Katie, B.I.C., Jonathan, and the plot. All else belongs to everyone who has more money than me. (I.E. Disney, the president, etc.)**

**Chapter 7**

**January 4th**** 2030**

**Recap: Raven wants Jon to go to Minnesota University with her starting in the fall, she asked her dad who than talked to Sam about loaning Jon the money all under the pretense of working for B.I.C. Unbeknownst to Jon who has just gotten the courage to ask the older guys they have already discussed it and are about to tell him their answer all while everyone is getting ready to leave for Canada and go back to school in under 3 days.**

"I'm sorry son, but this is more important. Your uncle and I have some bad news for you."

"Jon I think you better sit down for what your father and I have to tell you."

Jonathan walked back into the room and sat on the couch. Derek closed the door while Sam sat in one of the chairs. Waiting for Derek to take the other he took some papers out of a folder he had in his hands and spread them out on the table in front of the others.

Jonathan picked up the one in the middle. At the top it said **Contract For All **(AN: Yay I worked in another contract without really trying).

"What's all this for?"

"Well we've been talking and Derek has decided to pay for a very decent portion of your college tuition."

"So he's paying for me to go to one of the better Canadian college's instead of the community college."

"No, that's the bad news. Unless you sign this contract and read the other two papers and sign them as well you will not be able to go see Raven everyday."

"Ok I'll sign the… Wait did you say everyday, as in going to school at MU everyday?"

A smile broke out over the 2guys faces.

"Yup, Your uncle has been generous enough to offer you a loan which you will pay back by doing some market research for him in Minnesota."

"Market research for what?"

"What the average college student wants for a meal after class or even after work."

"So all I have to do is find that out and I can go to college with Raven?"

"Yup. Just sign here, here, and here."

"And the other two papers are for?"

"One is stating that you will send Derek weekly updates on the products most popular and the other, well I'll let you read that one for yourself."

Jonathan looked over it and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"You actually want me to?"

"Uh huh."

"But she's your."

"I know."

"So your giving me?"

"Just sign it."

Jonathan signed the other two papers and looked at his father and uncle in surprise.

"I was coming to ask you for something like this so I could get the money to go with her."

"We know, thankfully enough she wanted you to go with her more than you thought. Raven was the one who gave me the idea in the first place."

"She did?"

"Yeah. She really does love you man, just don't take it for granted."

"Don't worry uncle D, I won't ever take her for granted."

"You do know that in the form that you signed you promised to watch over her while you both are there."

"I didn't need to sign a form to do that dad, I do it anyways."

"Well pack up. We leave tomorrow night for Canada."

"Sure thing dad."

As soon as they had left the room he walked out and across the hall to her room. She answered after the first knock.

"Hey Jon, what's up?"

"We need to talk about MU, I have some bad news. Your dad and mine just came to see me and," Not being able to hold back the smile any longer he laughed out, "I'm coming with you."

"I thought you said it was bad news," Raven said while jumping into his arms giving him the biggest hug he'd ever experienced.

"Well the bad news is I'm not staying in Canada."

Raven punched him playfully on the arm and led him into the room fully so they could talk about the classes he should take.

January 5th 2030

After a long talk over classes and career goals followed by Raven helping him pack, Jonathan didn't feel like surfing. He just wanted to spend his last day in Hawaii with her in his arms.

Around noon there was a knock on the door.

"Sweetie come on, we need to go eat lunch and head to the airport."

"Coming mom."

Shifting Raven onto the pillows he got dressed completely and then woke her up. Raven had told her mom that she would be in his room so she wouldn't freak out when she did her morning checks.

"Raven, go back to your room and get ready. We're leaving soon."

"OK."

Stumbling out of bed and across the hall she only bumped into something once which was only the door to her suite.

Grabbing his suitcase and putting it in the hall he went to go get hers as well.

"Jonathan, can you grab my…"

"Already did."

"Oh, thanks."

Both sets of parents were already in the lobby waiting on the two teens to hurry.

"Where to for lunch dad?"

"Actually Derek wants to show us something before we eat."

Half an hour later they pulled into a parking lot where a food shack sat. There were at least half a dozen cars and more arriving all the time.

"What is this place?"

"Boys and girls I present the B.I.C.I.H. or the B.I.C. in Hawaii."

"Dad that's amazing."

"And that's not all folks," pulling Jonathan next to him, "You are now looking at the manager of the B.I.C.I.M."

"Are you serious Uncle D?"

"Yup, at the bottom of that contract you signed about you-know-what, you agreed to be the manager of it."

"But that means…"

"You work from the time school gets out till closing at 9, that gives you time to do your homework as well. Now there is one rule to this however, every person that comes in must take a survey on the food so we know what is popular and what needs to change."

"You got it Uncle Derek."

After eating, flying back to Canada, and getting unpacked did the two talk about the possible future of College work.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Well you did give him the idea."

"True. Oh, I almost forgot," Raven pulled out a box from her jeans, "Bella left this for me."

"What is it?"

"Two prom tickets, I mean if you're interested in going with me."

"We haven't even really talked about it."

"I know which is why I'm bringing it up now."

"Of course I'll go with you."

Pure elation showed through her eyes as she ran to give her boyfriend a hug.

"So what time do I pick you up?"

Raven started to giggle which caused Jonathan to laugh along with her and soon both were on the floor, out of breath, and in each others arms.

**If you want to know what that other contract was about or you think you have a pretty good idea message me and I'll let you know, but you have to review. Love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own only Raven, Katie, B.I.C., Jonathan, Bella, Jake, Elizabeth, Chase, Cameron, D.C., and the plot. All else belongs to everyone who has more money than me. (I.E. Disney, the president, etc.)

Chapter 8

January 7th 2030

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was my first day back for my last semester in high school. My classes were pretty much the usual: AP Physics, AP Calculus, AP English 102, and Band. I know, it's so weird having all those AP classes and then a random band class. At least I get to see Jonathan in 2 of my classes. Obviously he's still in band with me but he is also the TA in my Physics class. Mom and aunt Katie took me out for lunch today cause all of my classes were in the . We went to dad's burger shop to see how it was running. I have to admit, since he started that a whole 'What Do You Really Want To Eat' survey, business has been even better. I think it helped that I came in with Bella one day and she asked him if he was ever going to remove the Sardine Burger and replace it with a Peanut Butter and Jelly burger. One of the customers over heard and requested it as soon as we left the counter. Since then Dad has been changing the menu everyday based on what's the most popular burger and so on. He even started a wall of fame for burgers that last the entire week as number 1. _

_Raven_

Raven finished up her journal that she had to keep for English, IM Bella, and talked to Jonathan about possible colors for prom, which he didn't seem so enthusiastic about, and finally went down to dinner. It was so weird seeing the entire family together again. Her little brother Jake and Jonathan's little sister Elizabeth had gone skiing over break instead of coming with them to Hawaii. They had gone with a school group down to Aspen and he had come back with so many new pranks that Raven started warning her friends before they came over to pour their own drinks.

"Raven, Earth to Raven, Come in Sweetie."

Snapping out of her slight trance she looked over at her mother.

"Huh?"

"Your father asked how school was."

"Oh! It was school, except I got geekzoid here in band with me."

"That's 1st chair geekzoid to you."

"1st chair!" Derek said, pretending to know what it means but really having no clue.

"It's a position in band that tells people how good you are. What are you again Raven, 2nd?"

"No, My section is to small to go by chairs. Besides Tuba players have better things to worry about then Chair positions."

"Oh, yeah like who's going to be the next to hide the directors car keys?"

"You hide the directors car keys? Sweet," Derek went to give his daughter a high five but the look from Casey was enough to make him retract his hand.

"It's cool mom, it's sort of a right of passage."

"I don't care what it is Raven, it's wrong."

Jake stuck out his tongue from across the table at Raven who kicked him underneath it.

Later that night Jake burst into her room with a smug grin on his face.

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you had heard about who asked Jonathan, your boyfriend, to prom."

"I did. Who else would dare ask him knowing that we are together?"

"Oh a certain cheerleader whom you hate with all your being."

"Ha, Chelsey would not ask Jonathan to prom. She knows I would kill her."

"Which is why the entire school is buzzing about when the fight is."

"They are, are they? Well why hasn't Bella told me anything a possible fight?"

"I don't know, she's so wrapped up in Chase that it's a wonder she hears any rumors these days."

He had a point, Bella was always the first to know about gossip but that was because she was a good friend to everyone. Raven started think on why her other friend hadn't told her about it either.

"D.C. won't tell you anything either. She hates Chelsey as much as you do plus she is wrapped up in Cameron at the moment."

Raven hated that her brother could read her so easily.

"Are you finished tormenting me?"

"For the moment. Why don't you give D.C. a call? She may know and is actually planning a way for you to win."

"I kinda need you to get out of my room to do that."

Jake just shrugged his shoulders and closed the door behind him. Raven had flipped open her cell as soon as the door had closed.

"D it's Rave, we need to talk about a possible blond that needs to be brought off her pedestal."

"So you heard?"

"You better believe I heard. And I want justice!"

**I know it's short but I wanted to introduce the other characters really quick. BTW Jake and Elizabeth are 16 and everyone else mentioned are 18. This Chapter was also a quick teaching aid into the world of a Tuba players mind.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own only Raven, Katie, B.I.C., Jonathan, Bella, Jake, Elizabeth, Chase, Cameron, D.C., and the plot. All else belongs to everyone who has more money than me. (I.E. Disney, the president, etc.)

Chapter 9

"Welcome fight fans to the spectacle of the year. We have Raven Venturi going up against Head Cheerleader Chelsey Davis for the right to go to prom with Drumline's star Tenor Jonathan Marxs (IDK Sam's last name so please no fire over this). It looks to be the sensation of the year folks as the two senior girls square off after school on the football field where it will be decided what the competition shall be. I'm Bella Gonzalez with Gossip news."

"Bella will you please stop doing that," Raven asked.

"I can't help it Raven. This is something the entire school is talking about."

"I heard that the principal is even going to show up to watch."

"How many times have you hit your head D.C.?"

"A fair few, why?"

"Cause if she's going to show up then Raven could be expelled, or worse not be able to o to prom."

"Hey, doesn't it all depend on what type of challenge we come up with?"

"True, as long as you two don't fist fight or anything you shouldn't get into to much trouble."

"Thanks for the happy thoughts Bella."

"Just doing my job of being little miss pessimistic."

"So what is D.C. then?"

"I'm little miss darkness, thank you very much."

"So that puts me at being the optimistic one in our group?"

"Yup", "Yup".

Raven just shook her head at her two best friends. She couldn't believe that out of the three of them she held the group together. Bella looked exactly like Emily, her mom, and one of Casey's first friends when she moved in with Derek. It was kind of funny watching the two of them talk because they would mimic each other's hand motions without realizing it. Then there was D.C. She was a transfer student from Arizona. How that happened Raven could never figure out but she thought it had something to do with her boyfriend and his love of Hockey.

"Hey Raven, we're going to go snag a table, you coming or what?"

Not realizing that she had already gotten her food from the lunch line Raven hurried to catch up to her friends and sat down still talking about what she should make Chelsey do after school.

On the other side of the cafeteria a group of guys sat with their heads bent down using hushed tones.

"So which one are you going with J?"

"IDK, I mean Raven is my girlfriend but Chelsey asked me first."

"What? I thought Raven did."

"No, Chelsey asked me the day we were leaving for Hawaii. I said I'd think about it."

"Have you told Raven yet?"

"And have her get mad at me? Chase use your brain."

"I'm just saying man, I mean if Bella found out that some other chic asked me first she'd make me think about all the pro's and con's about each date."

"Yeah but you two have only been together for a short while. J and my sis have liked each other since like forever."

"Jake you can not tell your sister what's going on with the whole undecided thing."

"Hey, give me some credit. You can trust me."

"No we can't. You're the one who tipped her off about Chelsey in the first place."

"I thought her two best friends had already told her."

"I told Bella to keep her mouth quite on it till she was given the signal. D.C. on the other hand found out by walking by at the wrong moment."

"What do you mean?"

"She walked past us on Monday when I told Chelsey that Raven had asked me and I still wasn't sure about who I was going with."

"Dude I swear if I was two years older I'd kick your ass for having to think on this. Didn't my dad make you sign a contract this past break about a certain something?"

"I know which makes this decision even harder. If it was just me and Raven, no contracts, nothing, I would… actually I don't think it would make a difference, I still wouldn't be able to decide."

"Here, I'll help you. Look at it this way, 1) My dad has already paid for your college tuition to go with Raven to MU, 2) You've been in love with Raven since before you were born, and 3) Chelsey has probably slept with the entire football plus Hockey team by now."

"So I should let the competition decide?"

(Sigh) "Sure, whatever. But if you don't like the outcome just remember the consequences of your actions."

A bell rang from somewhere inside the school and everyone headed back in for the last class of the day. Raven had already finished her classes so she went out to the Football field to wait for school to end.

Walking out there she saw a lump on the grass. Running up to it she noticed the object was blond and by the looks of it unconscious. Turning over the limp body it was non other than Chelsey.

Whipping out her cell to call the school nurse someone had come out of the shadows and hit her on the back of the head as well. The last thing she saw was a pair of black spiked boots.

"There, now neither of you can take him to prom."

Leaving the girls where they lay the person walked away leaving no trace of being there. An hour later when the rest of the school came out they saw the girls in a heap on the field but despite their efforts no one could wake them.

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. My plot took an unexpected turn. I was originally thinking of one way but then those F!%^ing plot bunnies took over and decided to take my brain hostage.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own only Raven, Cara, Erzibeth, Katie, B.I.C., Jonathan, Bella, Jake, Elizabeth, Chase, Cameron, D.C., and the plot. All else belongs to everyone who has more money than me. (I.E. Disney, the president, etc.)

Chapter 10

'Where am I? Is this a dream? I recognized those shoes, but from where? "Ow my head."

This last though Raven said out loud. All of a sudden a sound of rushing feet hurried over to where she lay.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital sweetie."

"Mom? How did I get here?"

"Bella brought you here sweetie."

"Wait, What day is it?"

A look of sorrow and worry crossed Casey's face as Derek bent in next.

"It's April 12th. The day after your prom hon."

Bolting upright Raven finally saw everyone else in the room. By the door was her brother and Elizabeth. Next to the window stood Uncle Sam and Aunt Katie. On her right stood her parents and on her left was Jonathan who embraced her as soon as she had finished scanning the room.

"I missed Prom? I've missed half the school year. I can never make this up."

"Raven calm down. The principal is letting you take a week off to catch up. All of the notes you need have been written by your teacher in perfect order. I don't see how you wouldn't be able to catch up being as smart as you are."

"Jonathan that's not the point. It won't look good on any future application stating that I miss a good quarter of my final year in high school."

"I'm sure it's not going to matter."

(Sigh) "It does to me though. Anyways, I'm sorry you had to miss prom for me."

"Actually, I went to prom."

"You did? Why? With who?"

"Well I decided that if you didn't wake up by the day before prom I was going to go ahead and go. I already had my tux from that weekend we came back so all that was left was finding a date. But luckily Erzibeth and Cara asked me that day."

"Those two? The Emo writer and the hopeless romantic?"

"Ya."

'I can't believe an Emo chic would ask him to prom. Wait! Those boots. They're hers.'

This realization struck Raven like a blow to the head.

'She must have come up behind me and hit me.'

"So who did you go with?"

"I decided to go with Cara."

Now there was a blow to the head. Raven sat back, her mind reeling trying to figure out what happened all those months ago.

Shooting forward again she looked at Jonathan.

"What happened to Chelsey?"

"We're waiting for her to wake up as well," A doctor said while coming into the room.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well by the x-rays we took of your brain during a, what we want to call a coma, we noticed blunt force was applied to one of your pressure points. Not enough to kill you but just barely enough to knock you out for some time. What ever did you do to do this?"

"I didn't do it, I think someone else did it to me."

"I could believe that. Chelsey has the same wound on the back of her head as well. I'll notify the police of this so that they can question you."

"There's no need, but thank you anyways doctor."

Once the doctor left the room Derek turned to his oldest.

"Raven, why shouldn't we tell the police?"

"Because, I may know who did this and I want to catch them myself."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: As is in previous chapters.

Chapter 11:

Raven stood outside Chelsey's door. She had yet to wake up and the doctors were starting to think the worst. Walking into the room she sat in the chair beside the bed.

"I may know who did this to us. I'll find them and get retribution. Please wake up, we still need to decide what type of competition we're going to do."

A very weak giggle came from the girls mouth.

"Finally, you're awake."

"I know. What day is it?"

"April 18th. One week after prom."

"Guess we have nothing to compete over then huh?"

"Not really. But I still want to win the honor of knowing if things were different I would have taken my boyfriend to prom."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me remember?"

"I know what you're thinking, and no the blow to the head did not affect my brain. It's just if we can't find who did this to us then someone else might get hurt."

"I thought you said you had an idea of who did this."

"I do but I need to know if you saw or heard anything before you were hit."

The girls sat in silence for the next few minutes as she tried to remember. Raven, who had been staring at the wall looked over and saw the realization cross the blonds face.

"I remember hearing 'Not you or anyone else is taking him to prom,' followed by a pair of hideous shoes."

"What type of shoes were they?" Raven asked anxiously.

"Some type of Mary Jane's, very school girl like. I thought I recognized them from somewhere but I couldn't place it."

Raven's hopes sunk. Erzibeth wore the Black boots she had seen but she couldn't think of anyone they went to school with that wore those. Unless…

"Did you ever see Cara's shoes before?"

"You mean romantic book Cara? Yea they were… Oh My God, she hit me in the head."

"Actually I think it was a team effort. I saw a pair of shoes as well but I know for a fact that Cara doesn't were spiked boots."

"No, but her freak of a friend Erzibeth does."

"So, I think they teamed up against us so that way they could take Jonathan to the prom instead of fighting us over it."

"Well who in their right mind would want to fight us? You're the queen of pranks and I'm the Bitch of the school. An Emo and a Romantic don't stand a chance against those odds."

"My thoughts exactly. Now all we have to do is get them to confess and then we can go back to hating each other in peace."

"But how are we going to do it?"

"Leave it to me, you just focus on getting your strength back. Oh, and by the way, don't eat the salads here."

"Why?"

"Lets just say that the lettuce has to be really old or it wouldn't look that color."

"Thanks. Hey Raven?"

"What?"

"You won't tell anyone about us teaming up will you?"

"No why?"

"Because after this is all over we both have to go back to our respective worlds. So, no matter how attached we may become of one another, its only temporary."

"Don't worry, that thought has crossed my mind numerous times. And Chelsey."

"Yeah?"

"I hate you," She said with a smile.

"And I hate you."

Leaning back against her pillow she closed her eyes and didn't hear her leave.

Walking past the nurses station she informed them that Chelsey was awake and headed back to her room.

"Everything ok with her?"

"Yeah, she woke up and we had a nice chat."

"You and Chelsey had a nice chat. Since when have you two been on the same level," a bewildered Jonathan asked.

"Since we've both been attacked and are looking for the same revenge."

Jonathan just shook his head as the black haired girl laid her head on his chest and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Same as previous Chapters. Erzibeth is pronounced Air-Z-Beth**

**Chapter 12**

**The plan wasn't put into action until both girls had returned to school with only one week left before graduation. They had grabbed both Erzibeth and Cara and dragged them into an empty classroom.**

"**Alright out with it Er, I saw you before you hit my head."**

"**Are you sure it was me and not someone else?"**

"**Who else would wear your shoes? You're like the only one who would wear something so retro punk."**

"**I'm not the only one though who can fit into them. Someone could have taken them and bashed your heads."**

"**Wait I only said my head was hit not both of ours."**

"**It's all around school plus we were there the day that it happened."**

"**Okay then, Cara why did you ask my boyfriend to prom?"**

"**Because it was either me or Erzibeth and I didn't think that he would want to go with her."**

**Erzibeth shot her friend a dirty look which caused the 2 to start laughing.**

"**Even still though he would have chosen you over me even if you didn't ask him."**

"**True."**

"**Okay getting off topic here. Why did you ask him and why did you hit our heads?" Raven asked while looking at each girl in turn.**

"**Because we thought that if we could get rid of you than Jonathan would realize that neither of you were good enough for him in the first place. He should have been with me since High School but oh no Raven finally notices that boy next door is hot and Chelsey had to start in on that old rivalry crap so no girl in the school could even get near him. I did all the girls here a favor."**

"**By what? Almost killing the 2 most popularist girls in school?"**

**Erzibeth and Cara gave Chelsey a look that clearly said Blond. Erzibeth than turned to Raven and said, "I wasn't trying to kill you just knock you out for a few weeks. I hit you pretty hard I guess."**

"**Is that a backhand apology?"**

"**For a writer yes. If you like I could write a formal apology stating everything I did and …"**

"**No, this way is fine."**

**A smile crossed the emo's lips and she turned and gave her romantic friend the evil eye.**

"**Alright. What I did was cruel and unfair. Just like one of my novels except I'm the evil one not you."**

**Raven looked over at Chelsey, "Is that good enough for you?"**

"**No, they should tell the entire school what they did and face the consequences for it."**

"**They might not graduate for it."**

"**Good."**

"**Chelsey!"**

"**Fine, she said while rolling her eyes, "then they have to announce it after they receive their diplomas."**

**Raven looked back at the odd pair.**

"**Fair enough?"**

**Two murmured "I guess so" were heard and the four girls shook on it and exited the room at the same time.**

**(Graduation Day)**

**As the Valedictorians' took the stage both girls looked at each other and then back at the crowd.**

"**Ladies and gentleman after the graduates receive their diplomas we ask that you please remain in your seats for a special announcement." Chelsey started off.**

"**Class of 2029, On behalf of the Faculty, your Parents, your Friends, and everyone else here I want to say Congratulations. You achieved the status of an actual Adult. You still have a few years ahead of you before you will be completely recognized by today's society but don't try to rush the future to arrive today. Live in the moment, remember that every person you say hello to may need that extra boost in their day, and when even the darkest days seem to have no end look towards your friends and family and know that there is always a silver lining to those dark clouds." Raven looked at Chelsey for her to end the speech that had taken them only a day to prepare.**

"**So graduating class of 29' lets make the world into what we want it to be. We finally did it!"**

**Both girls stepped down from the podium and sat in their respective seats on opposite sides of Jonathan.**

**When all the names were called they restood to take the podium over once again. Looking at when another they then looked at the two faces in the crowd with the most fear. **

"**Chelsey and I would like to ask Erzibeth and Cara to please come to the podium."**

**The teens stood up and walked with their heads high towards the steps leading to the stage. Raven and Chelsey stepped away to let the girls have the microphone.**

"**Back in January when Chelsey and Raven were attacked from behind there was a reason why no one came forward. Erzibeth and I were the ones to attack them because we let our emotions get in the way of our rational thinking. The week of their return we were both pulled aside by the girls and an agreement was struck that nothing would be said until today where both myself and Erzibeth would formally apologize not only to the both of them but to everyone that knows and loves them. Our actions have consequences and we readily except them." **

**Cara stepped back and gestured for her companion to take over.**

"**Wow, who knew the romantic had it in her. Even I cannot top that and I'm an experienced writer. All I can add I guess is that I too am deeply sorry for what we did to them and hope that you all like they did will forgive us. Thank you."**

**Casey looked over at Derek as the two girls stepped down to reclaim their seats.**

"**At least they apologize. You can't get mad at them for hiding it for a few more years."**

"**But something needs to be done."**

"**Then suggest to their parents about working in your shop. Then you can keep an eye on them."**

**Derek gave his wife a surprised look.**

"**That's a great idea. Have I told you how much I love you?"**

"**Not within the last five minutes."**

**Chelsey cleared her throat in the microphone causing all of the talk in the auditorium to cease. **

"**Ladies and gentlemen, that was not the special announcement. May I ask Mr. Jonathan Marx to please come up here?"**

**Raven gave Chelsey a questioning look which was returned with a "the best girl won."**

**Derek looked over at Sam as his godson was stepping onto the stage.**

"**That was not in the contract."**

"**You know my son, he can't wait. He want's her for himself now."**

**Jonathan stopped directly in front of her and in front of 5000 people got down on one knee. Pulling a box out from inside his robe he said, "Raven Venturi, My best friend, my girlfriend, and the love of my life. Will you marry me?" **

**Looking down into his blue eyes she couldn't help but start to cry. **

"**Jonathan Marx of course I will marry you."**

**Pulling her into one of the biggest hugs she would ever receive he whispered into her ear, "You only had a small choice in the matter anyways."**

**Pulling away slightly she whispered back, "What do you mean?"**

"**That contract I signed in Hawaii. Your dad gave me permission to ask you. Except I was supposed to wait until our senior year in college."**

**Raven just laughed at the loophole her dad had left for him.**

"**You know, I heard that there's another contract hidden in my house. My uncle Edwin says it's called The Christmas Peace Treaty."**

"**Than as soon as we are done in your room we will go and search for this mysterious treaty."**

**Finding the Treaty in a box marked Christmas Memories the Teens realized how much Casey loved Derek and the lengths that she went through to get him just like he had helped Jonathan get Raven.**

**FIN!!!**

**A/N: I finished! Sorry it took so long but I felt like I was dragging it out for a really long time. It didn't end like it was supposed to but I felt it was a good place to call it to a close. Read and Review please.**


End file.
